The invention relates to a convertible vehicle with a roof that is retractable under a trunk lid in a rear area of the vehicle wherein, to provide an opening for stowing the roof, the trunk lid can be moved in a first opening direction to a first open state and, to clear an opening for loading the trunk space, the trunk lid can be moved in a second opening direction to a second open state permitting loading of the trunk.
DE 198 51 181 C1 shows a trunk lid for a convertible car wherein a trunk lid has a lock member permit opening an entrance for stowage of a roof and which can turn about a catch affixed to a car body about an axis of rotation of the catch. A large gap is therefore needed toward the rear, below the axis of rotation. A gap of this kind is unsightly. To keep this gap from being too big, the axis of rotation is first raised up substantially vertically before rotation about it is permitted. This calls for considerable mechanical complexity. Furthermore, in the position wherein the opening for the entrance of the roof is uncovered, there is not sufficient support against torque about a longitudinal axis of the car, which is created by the weight distribution of the trunk lid, so that to accommodate it two pairs of lock members and catches have to be provided, which increases the weight and production cost.
It is an object of the invention to simplify a rear-end arrangement of a trunk lid on a convertible wherein, to provide an opening for stowing a roof, a trunk lid can be moved in a first opening direction to a first open state and, to clear an opening for loading a trunk space, the trunk lid can be moved in a second opening direction to a second open state permitting loading of the trunk space.
Briefly stated, the present invention provides a convertible automobile with a roof, which can be retracted into a rear area of the vehicle under a trunk lid, wherein on the one hand, to release an opening for stowing the roof, the trunk lid can be moved in a first opening direction with a lock member associated with it, such that in the open state it includes an acute angle with the vector of travel, and on the other hand to clear an opening for loading the trunk space it can be moved in a second opening direction such that the trunk lid includes an obtuse angle, while the lock member associated with the trunk lid is separated from a part bearing the pivot axis and is situated ahead of the pivot axis in a direction of travel when the trunk lid is in the closed position, and upon movement of the trunk lid in the first opening direction it is guided on a circular path about the central pivot axis.
By shifting the lock member longitudinally away from the axis of rotation in accordance with the invention, the raising up of the lock member takes place simultaneously with its rotation, since it is guided on a circular path. A separately controlled or driven vertical lifting of the lock member and/or the axis of rotation is therefore unnecessary, thus reducing the weight and the production cost.
With an especially advantageous arrangement of a plurality of connecting means alongside one another between the lock member and a counter-member associated with the car body, the result is a very stable support of the trunk lid against torque even when it is open.
If the connecting means include conically shaped engaging means, then, during the closing of the trunk lid, centering on the trunk loading opening simultaneously also takes place while the trunk lid is being closed from the open position.